


The Price of Your Past

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Blood and Injury, Cas Probably Doesn't Deserve This, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Castiel, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Violence, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: A follow up on a case Team Free Will thought solved leads to tragedy.





	The Price of Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. ___

____

It should have been an easy hunt. This shouldn’t have happened.

____

_Drip. Drip. Drip. ___

______ _ _

Castiel screwed his eyes shut. All his fault. __

_______ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And now… He could never go back.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He clenched his fists, scattering drops of blood. Then the driblets of crimson resumed their gentle fall.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The one true joy in the ex-angel’s life is watching the sun rise. Seeing brilliant colors splash across the horizon like an artist’s canvas, mingling and merging to form a true masterpiece. Castiel’s favorite moment was the soft rosy tone the morning gained just as a sliver of sun peeked into view. It gave him a feeling of absolute contentment.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As if the world wasn’t so bad after all.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That morning, when Castiel went to open the bunker door, he was met with a crash of thunder. There would be no sunrise that day.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mornin’, Cas,” Dean grunted on his way to the kitchen.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel made his way down to sit at the map table, an odd sensation twisting his heart. He abruptly pushed it out of his mind as Sam wandered by, a coffee in each hand. The younger Winchester wordlessly passed one to Cas before seating himself in front of a laptop.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam took a sip of coffee. “So, remember that case Dean said wasn’t worth investigating? The stabbings that happened a few towns away?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vaguely.” It had been over a month since they’d ruled it as a serial killer. Human. The police had had a suspect in custody, and all evidence pointed to her. Case closed. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, well, there’s been another murder.” Sam turned the screen his way. “Same method, knife through the throat. But get this: the autopsy report says the blade used is one unlike they’ve seen before.” He pointed to the obvious puncture in the victim’s throat.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“An angel blade.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why would you say that?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d recognize that type of wound anywhere.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“’s goin’ on?” Dean’s bleary voice interrupted. He sank into an empty seat, cradling his steaming mug.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The case we abandoned because you rushed to conclusions? It’s an angel killing. Cas says the wound was inflicted with a celestial weapon.” Sam gave his brother a smug look. “I tried to tell you-“

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, yeah, save it. Let’s just gank this thing quickly and move on.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Impala was ready to roll in no time, purring down the drive with a trunk full of weapons and passengers ready for war. Dean had to drive more carefully than he was accustomed to, factoring the difficulty in visibility. The rain came down in sheets, making it hard to concentrate over its drumming and the engine’s rumble. Dean left the radio silent.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel sat quietly in the back, watching street lamps fly by, flashes of light blending together. It gave him a twinge of melancholy, a sharp reminder of his Grace. And now he was on his way to kill another one of his brethren. Another sibling he couldn’t save. Another life. He turned away.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Too painful. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You good, Cas?” Dean said, catching his eye in the rear-view mirror. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They passed a street lamp, illuminating Dean’s face. How beautiful his soul had been.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m as well as can be expected.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know this isn’t easy for you.” Sam’s voice held a note of regret. “But this angel must be unhinged. Like the Rit Zien, they must be confused. We might not even have to kill them. And there are so few…” He didn’t complete his sentence.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The car lapsed back into a tense silence. The drumming rain continued.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pulling up to the house of the newest victim’s family, they brushed off their suits and got out.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At Castiel’s knock a young man opened the door. “Can I help you?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel and the brothers flashed their badges. “FBI, sir. We’d like to ask you a few questions about your sister.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve already done a follow up with the police. Why do the FBI need to get involved so soon?” The young man raised his chin.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We have reason to believe that whoever did this will attempt to harm you as well.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a lie, of course. They had no idea if the angel would try to attack the victim’s brother, but it seemed to do the trick. The brother allowed the door to swing wide, gesturing for them to enter.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The house possessed a gloomy air. Pictures of Palmer - the brother - and his sister Miriam adorned the walls, showing them with glowing smiles and eyes crinkled with laughter. The floor was littered with clothing and assorted objects that appeared to have been swept from their shelves. Picture frames lay cracked, books upside down, pages bent. A vase upended, its contents everywhere.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Were you robbed recently, Mr. Palmer?” Castiel ventured to ask, surprised at the glares Sam and Dean flashed his way.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once situated in the living room, Dean took the lead.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Palmer, can you tell us if anybody wanted to harm your sister?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“None that I can think of. Miri was not a very extroverted person. She usually kept to herself, would rather stay at home and read than have any human interaction.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So she was here with you the night of her murder?” Dean pressed.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Palmer averted his gaze. “No. I convinced her to leave. I…thought she would get sick if she stayed in this house any longer.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where did she go?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A…bar. I think. She never specified.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A bar? Little crowded for someone so shy.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We, ah, exchanged words before she left. Said things neither of us meant.” His face crumpled, tears welling. “S-she wanted to prove to me that she could do it. So she shouted that she would go to the most crowded place in town, then slammed the door. The last time I saw her.” Palmer broke down completely, a sob wrenching from his throat.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam coughed and got to his feet. “I think we’re done here. I’m sorry for your loss, sir.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sobs didn’t cease.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the trio exited the home, the sound of something shattering reached their ears. Castiel winced, the twisting sensation from earlier returning.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“All right,” said Dean once they’d all piled in. “The closest bar is only a block away.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam looked up from his phone. “Guys! The other victim was also spending time at the bar. He was a regular.” He showed them the screen, though Castiel had no need. He would take Sam’s word for it.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We still have no idea who our killer is,” Castiel murmured.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Worth taking a look though.” Dean started the engine and peeled out of the curb.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Only a few minutes passed before they parked in front of what a flashing sign declared to be Marcy’s Drink Shack. Several of the letters were dark, and a few flickered ominously.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nice place,” Dean commented, slamming the door.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel shrugged on his trench coat, glad he’d remembered to bring it along. He instantly felt more secure, the familiar beige fabric offering a sense of familiarity.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bar was thick with the smell of sweat and alcohol. Throngs of people gathered in corners, conversing loudly with slurred voices.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s barely noon!” Sam whispered to Castiel. “Who comes to a bar in the middle of the day?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Apparently them.” Could the murderer be one of these intoxicated people? “What now?” Dean turned around and grinned. “Now-“ he leaned on the bar, signaling to the barkeep. “-we drink and wait.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d prefer to walk around.” Castiel said, looking distastefully at the grimy glass the barkeep placed in front of Dean.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The hunter shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He took a swig of the murky amber liquid. “Take Sam with you. He looks like he’s gonna bolt.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam shuddered. “This place is disgusting.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We kill monsters for a living and this makes you queasy? That’s sad, man. Go with Cas.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jerk.” Sam called behind him, following Cas to the nearest group of people.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bitch,” came the snarky reply.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two of them integrated into several conversations, subtly bringing up Miriam to gauge their reactions. When they found no hits, they politely excused themselves, moving on to the next throng. It was nearly an hour before they got something.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Miriam? Sweet, shy little thing? Yea high?” the man Castiel had approached asked. He had more lucidity in his expression than any other person Castiel had met here.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, she was here the other night.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah yeah, I remember her. She seemed real scared of being here. Don’t even understand why she came in the first place.” The man scratched his beard, then took a gulp of beer. “It was good of her friend to take ‘er home. Thought she was gonna have a panic attack just standin’ there.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Friend?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, girl looked around Miriam’s age walked ‘er outside. Probably took ‘er back home, thank god.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What did this friend look like?” Castiel urged.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man chuckled nervously. “What are you, cops?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam flanked him on his other side. “Answer the question.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man shrank back from the taller man, composure crumbling. “I-I-ah well…” He tilted his head to look around Sam. “There! She’s right there!” He pointed to a brunette leaning on the bar, chatting with a familiar man.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel sighed. “For the love of…”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The brunette giggled at something Dean said, reaching out to touch his arm.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel gave an abrupt “thank you” to the trembling man, and strode over, Sam at his side.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean!” he called out, prepared to draw his blade at any sign of hostility. He didn’t recognize the vessel, but that did not mean it was not the rogue angel.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Winchester turned to him with a smile. He gestured to the woman and laughed. “Hey guys, this here’s Dessie. She was just telling the funniest story-“

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s sounds fascinating, Dean, but Sam and I need to speak with you.” Castiel pasted on what he hoped resembled a sincere smile.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dessie stood. “No, no, that’s alright, I was just leaving. I have things I need to do.” She swung a purse over her shoulder, and with one last flirtatious wink at Dean, walked out the door.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean exhaled. “Wow. She was-“

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“-our killer,” Castiel finished.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ignoring Sam and Dean’s protests, he marched out the door after her. There was no way he was letting his siblings do any more damage. Hurt anyone else.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stepping outside, the first thing he noticed was the lack of rain. The constant drumbeat had ceased, leaving behind mist and dark clouds. Then he saw her, making her way into an alley. No doubt for her next victim.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel’s blade dropped from his sleeve. Turning the corner, he crept as quietly as he could. Dessie continued to walk, unaware of her pursuer.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Until he kicked a bottle.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both froze. Dessie whipped around, reaching for something in her purse. An angel blade. Not giving her time to grab it, Castiel lunged. When she tried to sidestep, he spun around, sinking the blade into her chest.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dessie looked down at the blade in her chest and fell to her knees, dropping what she had grabbed for in her purse. It landed with a hollow metallic clunk.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No.” Castiel’s throat closed up. He bent to pick up the fallen object. Pepper spray. “Nonononono…”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sank to her side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dessie choked, flecks of blood coating her lips. She attempted to say something, only a gurgle escaping. Chest heaving, she tried again. “W-why…”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Castiel’s heart twisted so painfully, he cried out.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dessie gave one last shudder, then lay still.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _No _…”__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel took away his hands, both now coated in blood. The sleeves of his trenchcoat were dyed scarlet.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Someone shouted his name from the parking lot. When he didn’t answer, another voice joined in.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cas! Where are you, man? C’mon!”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The voices of the brothers were getting closer.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cas?”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sounds of their footsteps rounding the corner.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cas!” Dean called, relief in his tone. Then the footsteps halted. There was a gasp.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel raised his head to meet Dean’s eyes, fearful of what he’d find.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The green eyes he loved so much.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The green eyes now filled with horror.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And only one sound broke the terrible silence.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Drip… ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Oops 😅  
> Tell me what you think! Comments feed my soul :)


End file.
